22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
In Time Of Due Rest
Star Trek: Sentinel Season Nine / Episode Twelve Episode Title: "In Time Of Due Rest" Director DGM Softkitty “Air” date: Nov 09, 2014 Stardate: 92163.02 Titles Star Trek Sentinel Theme plays... The show opens with the Sentinel docked at starbase 234. The crew is enjoying some much needed leave after their last few very stressful missions. Scene One Fade In: Int. Sonic Shower Somewhere on Starbase 234. The scene opens with Tiberius Asada in the sonic shower, apparently waxing his abs. He stumbles about the sonic shower, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He growls through gritted teeth. After several minutes of this activity he stops and runs his hand over the area. Satisfied that his abdominal area is as smooth as glass he emerges from the shower in something of a daze. After getting dressed he leaves the shower area. Scene Two Cut To: Int. Starbase 234 Lounge – Same day. Jonathan Cameron enters the lounge and approaches the bar. He gives a wave to the Ferengi bartender. The bartender walks over and gives him a polite nod and smile. Bartender: “What can I get you?” Jonathan Cameron: “A glass of tea.” The bartender heads over to the other end of the bar and moments later returns with a tall glass of tea. Jonathan takes the drink and wanders over to a nearby empty table and sits down. He notices ta tribble on the ground nearby. He eyes the creature with some trepidation. Jonathan Cameron: (The disgust on his face is apparent) “They're like a disease.” Across the bar Tiberius Asada struts into the room, looking fly as hell. As he passes by Jonathan waves at him. Jonathan Cameron: “Sir.” Tiberius Asada: “Hellloooo, Mr. Cameron.” Jonathan Cameron: “Hello sir.” Tiberius Asada: “How are you?” Jonathan Cameron: “Doing pretty well, enjoying our leave so far. How about you?” Tiberius Asada: (smirks) “Just feeling a little smooth this evening. If you know what I mean.” Tibs pats his belly a few times and laughs heartily. Jonathan give him a bemused look. Jonathan Cameron: “You are something else, sir.” Tibs laughs more and keeps patting his belly. Across the room, Junn strides into the lounge and right up to the bar and curls her finger to whisper something to the bartender, who grins a lopsided grin and nods to her pointing out some officers in the lounge as he pours her a drink. Jonathan Cameron: “Can I ask you a question, sir?” Tiberius Asada: (chortles exotically) “Go ahead.” Jonathan Cameron: “I was wondering how my performance has been when I have been at Tactical. It has been a new experience for me.” Tiberius Asada: (gets a serious look on his face) “It's been fine, Mr. Cameron. I've never once worried about your capacity to handle it.” Jonathan Cameron: “Thank you, sir.” Jonathan's eyes shift briefly to Junn as she enters. He examines the newcomer, curiously. Junn slowly sips her drink and yet like a lovely coiled cobra seems to feel Jonathan's eyes on her, she smiles coyly at him and impishly winks his direction before turning back to the bar and her drink. Just then there is an announcement over the public address system. Public Address: "Captain Compton of the USS Andromache, please report to command conference room one." Tiberius Asada: “You might just have a future at Tactical.” This statement causes Jonathan to raise an eyebrow. Tiberius Asada: “Unfortunately for you, it's still technically my position, unless I'm in command that is.” Jonathan Cameron: (grins) “That is true, sir. I do appreciate what you said, though.” Public Address: "Commander T'Sein, report to Strategic Operations. Commander T'Sein, report to Strategic Operations.” Jonathan Cameron: “It is nice to not have to worry about what's going to attack you next for a couple days. Tiberius Asada: (chortles exotically) Public Address: "Lieutenant Walker, report to Strategic Operations. Lieutenant Walker, report to Strategic Operations.” Jonathan Cameron: (furrows brow ) “That seems odd.” Public Address: "Doctor Hathaway, Doctor Amanda Hathaway, please report to Command Conference room One." Jonathan Cameron: “I need another drink.” Scene Three Cut to: Int. Starbase 234 Medical Center – Same Day The scene opens with Doctor Spencer looking all doctor like, holding a PADD. Werner enters and approaches. As Werner approaches Spencer looks up and smiles. Werner Winterhagen: “Ma'am” Billie Jo Spencer: (smiling) “Hello there.” Werner Winterhagen: (Grins) “Heya.” Billie Jo Spencer: “So how are things going?” Werner Winterhagen: (laughs) “Loaded question with us.” Billie Jo Spencer: (shrugs) “It's all relative. I suppose, I should have asked if there are any medical concerns.” Werner Winterhagen: “Not that I know of. But, you did say it was that time again. So here I am.” Billie Jo Spencer: (nods as she looks over the data on the PADD.) “Well this shouldn't take a long. Please, hop up there on the bed. (motions to the nearby biobed.) Werner Winterhagen: (hops up and lays down) Doctor Spencer grins as she begins pressing buttons on the bed's console and begins scanning. Across the room Denise Daniels enters sickbay quietly and looks around for a moment. Billie Jo Spencer: (looks over the readings) “Blood pressure 125 over 85, heart rate 70.” Werner Winterhagen: “Don't know what that means. But, OK.” Billie Jo Spencer: “Circulatory system scan looks good. Although, you have way more cholesterol build up than I would like to see. You should lay off the red meat. Werner Winterhagen: (Laughs out loud) Billie Jo Spencer: “And, eat more fruits and vegetables.” Werner Winterhagen: “Uh Huh” Across the room Denise Daniels watches the doc and the master chief for a moment, then turns and quietly walks out. Billie Jo Spencer: (looks over the scans some more.) “Basic metabolic rate and respiratory look good.” Werner Winterhagen: “Guessin' I need to easy up on the smokin' too huh?” Billie Jo Spencer: “I would recommend that, so far your lungs look good. But, that can't last forever.” Werner Winterhagen: “Can't ya grow me new ones?” Billie Jo Spencer: (presses some more buttons.) “Grow you new ones? We reserve that for important patients.” (said with a playful smile.) Werner Winterhagen: ”Love, I'm the guy that comes runnin' when you say help. Can't ya squeeze me in?” Billie Jo Spencer: (smiles at Werner) “And, I never did thank you properly for that.” Werner Winterhagen: “I like Blueberry pie ma'am.” (gives her a wink) Billie Jo Spencer: “But, I was think something more like an apple pie. As opposed to new lungs.” Werner Winterhagen: “Apple is good too.” Billie Jo Spencer: “At least you seem to get plenty of exercise.” Werner Winterhagen: “That's cause I do that big damn hero thing.” Billie Jo Spencer: “Neurochemical and hormonal levels are good.” (presses some keys on the console) “engramatic stabilty is good.” Werner Winterhagen: “So on that question thing you sent out, Do ya need to know about tattoos?” Billie Jo Spencer: (laughs) “Oh yes, definitely. But, not for the medical records.” Werner Winterhagen: “Ya need to see 'em?” Billie Jo Spencer: (thinks about that for a moment) “No, probably not.” Werner Winterhagen: “Ok, It's a snoopy as the world war one fly ace.” Billie Jo Spencer: (enters some data on the PADD) “Is that a new one?” Werner Winterhagen: “No, I've had him for a long time. Just most of the docs demanded to see it.” Billie Jo Spencer: (nods) Werner Winterhagen: “And when i showed 'em they threw me out of sickbay.” Billie Jo Spencer: “Where is it located?” Werner Winterhagen: “On my right butt cheek.” Billie Jo Spencer: “That seems an odd spot for a tattoo. Certainly not where I would want someone drawing on me.” Werner Winterhagen: “I Kinda sobered up and found him one morning.” Billie Jo Spencer: “Oh, one of those tattoos. You know, as a doctor, I can't condone that sort of behavior.” (pauses and looks over the data on the PADD) “Over all Chief, you are in excellent health. Any other health related issues or questions you have for me?” Werner Winterhagen: “No. Everythin' seems to be workin'” Billie Jo Spencer: (nods and smiles) “So how is the family doing?” Werner Winterhagen: “The girls are gonna make me lose my hair.” (laughs) “The Little one ate all her Halloween candy in one settin'” Billie Jo Spencer: “How much candy did she have?” Werner Winterhagen: “A lot. They spoiled her on the station.” Public Address: "Captain Compton of the USS Andromache, please report to command conference room one." Billie Jo Spencer: “She didn't get sick?” Werner Winterhagen: “You ever see that old movie with the little girl with the devil in her? I lived it. And, the older one...” Public Address: "Commander T'Sein, report to Strategic Operations. Commander T'Sein, report to Strategic Operations.” Billie Jo Spencer: (smiles) “Yes, how is Kylia?” Werner Winterhagen: “She barely had anythin' to her Halloween costume.” Billie Jo Spencer: (smiles) “I'm sure that got some attention.” Werner Winterhagen: “I was like, no. You are not going to the dance dressed in that costume.” Billie Jo Spencer: “She reminds me of a girl I new a while back.” Werner Winterhagen: “Oh?” Billie Jo Spencer: “I really should come by and see her while I have the time.” Werner Winterhagen: “Good. Good.” Public Address: "Lieutenant Walker, report to Strategic Operations. Lieutenant Walker, report to Strategic Operations.” Werner Winterhagen: (looks up at the PA speaker) Billie Jo Spencer: (frowns at the PA) “That can't be good.” Werner Winterhagen: “So, doc?” Billie Jo Spencer: “Yes, chief?” Werner Winterhagen: “Is it time for you to hop on the table and I do the checkin' out? (chuckles) Billie Jo Spencer: (laughs) “um, no”. Werner hops down off the exam table. Public Address: "Doctor Hathaway, Doctor Amanda Hathaway, please report to Command Conference room One." Doctor Spencer's head perks up a bit at the mention of Doctor Hathaway's name over the PA. Werner Winterhagen: “Mmm, Amanda.” (after a brief pause.) “Um, let's not tell the wife I said that.” Billie Jo Spencer: “I'm not telling anyone you said that.” Werner Winterhagen: “I owe you a life debt.” Billie Jo Spencer: “What happens in sick bay stays in sickbay, doctor patient confidentiality.” Werner Winterhagen: (chuckles) “Oh, really” Billie Jo Spencer: “Oh yeah, it's the rule.” Werner Winterhagen: “My Lady doctor wife has some explainin' to do now.” Billie Jo Spencer: “Doctors are like priests or bartenders.” Werner Winterhagen: (winks) “Soul savers I know.” Billie Jo Spencer: (enters some data into the PADD) “Anyway, that is all I need. You are cleared for duty for another year and free to go.” (smiles) Werner Winterhagen: “Very good.” (turns to leave, then looks back) “I'm headed to the pub for a burger if ya wanna join?” Billie Jo Spencer: (smiles) “I have some more physicals to get through, but thanks anyway.” Werner Winterhagen: “Doc, Love the hair like that. Be thankful I'm married and not twenty years younger.” Billie Jo Spencer: (smiles and grabs at her hair playfully.) “You don't think it makes me look like a horse?” Werner Winterhagen: “Hell no.” Public Address: "Lieutenant Harris, Lieutenant Sheldon Harris, please report to strategic operations on the double." Billie Jo Spencer: (smiles) “well thanks.” Laurel Orkney-Winterhagen: (Over the communicator) “Wife to Husband.” Werner Winterhagen: “doh.” Werner Winterhagen: (pats his communicator badge) “Hey hun, what's up?” Billie Jo Spencer: “Tell Laurel I said hi.” Billie Jo walks over to the computer, and begins entering data. Werner leaves sickbay as she begins to check her appointment calendar to see what appointments she has remaining for the day. Scene Four Cut To: Int. Starbase corridor. Werner exits sickbay and heads off down the corridor as he continues his conversation with Laurel over the communicator. Laurel Orkney-Winterhagen: (voice over communicator) “We are running a tad behind, still going over dresses for the Thanksgiving Dance.” Werner Winterhagen: “No worries hun, just lots of material In the dresses, I don't care how much what's his name likes the short ones.” Public Address: "Lieutenant Harris, Lieutenant Sheldon Harris, please report to strategic operations on the double." Laurel Orkney-Winterhagen: (voice over communicator) “Oh Lord this is still about her costume?” Werner Winterhagen: “Little there was of it, and the other parts were dang near see through.” Zoe Winterhagen: (heard in the background over communicator) “...ask about the PIZZA!!! ask about the Pizza!” Laurel Orkney-Winterhagen: (voice over communicator) “Hush....I will.” Laurel Orkney-Winterhagen: (voice over communicator) (chuckles) “It wasn't that bad husband.” Werner Winterhagen: “I have a simple rule. No daughter is to wear out what i would want there mother to wear in our room.” (chuckles) Laurel Orkney-Winterhagen: (voice over communicator) “Such a hypocrite. She was to be a ballerina you goofball. Do you know how hard it is to adjust such a costume for hooves and a tail?” Werner Winterhagen: “You are a master with the needle and thread hun.” Laurel Orkney-Winterhagen: (voice over communicator to Kylia perhaps.) “Oh yes, very nice sweetheart. I love the plunge and thigh slit. See if they have it in shimmersilk.” Werner Winterhagen: “Can't she wear a snow suit?” Laurel Orkney-Winterhagen: (voice over communicator) “We will meet you at the restaurant when we are out of here.” (a few moments of obviously faked static) “Honey....i think we are losing you on the comms.” Werner Winterhagen: (added hastily) “No slits, no low cuts.” Laurel Orkney-Winterhagen: (voice over communicator) (with more obviously faked static) “Im sorry...” Zoey: (Her voice can be heard clear as a bell in the background over the communicator) “the pizza.” Laurel Orkney-Winterhagen: (voice over communicator) (more obviously faked static) “...Im sorry hon, You're breaking up.” (the link goes dead.) Werner Winterhagen: (looks confused and irritated) “I think she hung up on me.” Scene Five Cut To: Int. Starbase 234 Lounge – Same day. As Jon approaches the bar Junn gingerly raises her left hand and slips it beneath her long dark locks and presses it back behind ear, canting her head a little as she does. Jonathan Cameron: (places his glass on the counter) “Another tea, bartender.” Bartender: “Another glass of tea, coming up.” She finishes fidgetting with her spangled earring and smooths out her hair, flashing a small smile and nod to Jonathan. Junn: (smiling) “Tea?” Jonathan Cameron: (nods) “It's an Earth drink.” Public Address: "Lieutenant Harris, Lieutenant Sheldon Harris, please report to strategic operations on the double." Junn: (chuckles softly) “Oh is it?” Jonathan Cameron: “It has many variants. But, I prefer the original formula.” Junn: (nods still smiling a little) The original..I see. And, what would that consist of?” Meanwhile Captain Joyaus Dalun sneaks in to the lounge and finds her way to a nearby table. She approaches the bar and orders a drink, then lingers there for a while sipping the drink and watching the activity in the lounge. Jonathan Cameron: “Water and the melted remains of a plant used for making tea.” Junn: (seems quite interested now) “I see, any type of plant or just a run of the mill shrub?” Jonathan Cameron: “A specific type of plant. On Earth it was commonly referring to as simply the tea plant" . Junn: (nods amused) “I see...and your favorite..does it have a name or is it just tea?” Jonathan Cameron: “Iced tea. You should try it.” Public Address: “Commander Stentall report to Strategic Operations On the Double." Junn: (laughs a soft musical laugh) ”Now? Jonathan Cameron: “Sure. Bartender, give her a glass.” Bartender: (with a polite smile) “One glass of iced tea coming up.” As the bartender turns to go and get the drink Captain Dalun has apparently gotten bored and approaches the couple. Joyaus Dalun: (as she walks up) “Spike it.” Jonathan Cameron: Captain! The bartender sets a tall glass of iced tea down on the bar in front of Junn. Junn: (examines the glass of tea curiously) “and, I just drink it? I do not add anything to it?” Jonathan Cameron: “That depends. Some people prefer various flavors added to it, some would also add a substance called sugar.” Joyaus Dalun: (gives Jon a look) Across the room Werner Winterhagen is standing at the replicator. He is tapping a pizza order into the machine. He puts the order on hold until his family arrives. He does the dame thing with an order of Chinese food. Junn: (looks to Jon and asks innocently and most likely honestly) “What do you recommend? is it too bitter without the sugar?” Jonathan Cameron: I prefer it with the sugar. Captain Joyaus Dalun Stand nearby Jon and Junn appears to be observing the pair and taking mental notes. Jonathan Cameron: “It's good to see you, ma'am.” Joyaus Dalun: “Lovely friend, You've got here, Jon.” Junn: (gives the bartender a polite smile as she pushes the drink back toward him.) “Sugar please.” Bartender: “One glass of sweet tea, coming right up.” Junn: (smiles at sound of Joy's voice, but doesn't turn around to address her.) “Why, Captain. How lovely to see you are up and about.” Joyaus Dalun: “Nice to see you too.” (spoken in a polite tone, with no hint of anger or annoyance) Junn: (turns and smiles sweetly over her shoulder to Joy) “I mean that. It is good to see you about dear.” Joyaus Dalun: “So what brings you here? Gracing us with you presence?” In the background the barkeep slides Junn's drink to her as Werner grabs his attention. Werner Winterhagen: (Has this 'I have a bright idea' look on his face.) “Barkeep, do ya all have any fresh pies?” Bartender: “Fresh pies? No, can't say we do. Just the replicated stuff.” Chief Winterhagen frowns at that and then turn to watch the comedy gold of the small group of officer out on the town. Speaking of which Commander Tiberius Asada comes wandering up. No explaination is given for where he went after disappearing from earlier scenes. Possibly, he had to hit the head. Tibs gives the group of officers a friendly wave. Joyaus Dalun: “This must be awkward for Jon.” Tiberius Asada: (waves at the chief) Jonathan Cameron: (speaking to Joy and Junn) “You two know each other?” Tiberius Asada: (is confused) “I certainly do. This is Captain Dalun. I have been her first officer for four years now!” Joyaus' smile fades as she gives Tibs a 'don't be stupid' glare. Tiberius Asada: “What?” Junn: (Takes a sip of her tea and smiles.) Jonathan Cameron: “I was not referring to you, sir.” Junn: (said sweetly to Joy) “You might say I am here on request.” Tiberius Asada: chortles exotically as he realizes his mistake. Joyaus Dalun: (sighs loudly) “Yes. We do know each other.” (looks at Junn) “I'm just hoping that you are being good and not doing what you were doing before. I Might be able to forgive you. I'd Like to be friendly, friendlier. Something like that.” Junn: (coyly to Joy) “If you are asking me if I've learned to behave myself. Why dear, never.” (winks to Joy) Joyaus Dalun: “I'll take that, well.” Tiberius Asada: “I come from a far away land.” Junn: (giggles) “and, a galaxy far, far away Commander?” Joyaus Dalun: “I don't get it.” Tiberius Asada: “No, same galaxy. Is it even possible to leave our galaxy?” Joyaus Dalun: “It is, the galactic barrier has been breached before a few times.” Junn: (coyly to Tibby) “See. Trust the captain. She knows I'm sure you already knew that, deary.” Tiberius Asada: (feels the spandex sliding across his freshly waxed abs) Scene Six Cut to: Int. Starbase 234 Medical Center – Same Day Doctor Spencer is looking over her appointment calendar on the computer screen, after a few moments she taps her comm badge. Billie Jo Spencer: “Doctor Spencer to Ensign Daniels.” Denise Daniels: (After a brief pause Daniel's voice comes over the communicator) “Yes Doctor?” Billie Jo Spencer: “I have you listed as having an appointment for a physical now.” Denise Daniels: (Over the communicator) “I was in earlier but you looked swamped Doctor. I didn't want to impose.” Billie Jo Spencer: (smiles as she responds) “I appreciate that, I am free at the moment if you are.” Denise Daniels: (over the communicator) “Are you sure? I mean, well after what happened. Are you sure you want to see me?” Billie Jo Spencer: “Nothing to worry over, I would love to see you.” Denise Daniels: (over the communicator, she seems to relent) “Yes Doctor. I am on my way.” Billie Jo shrugs a little, not sure what to make of the exchange. She turn toward the computer terminal and calls up Daniel's medical file. Public Address: “Commander Stentall report to Strategic Operations On the Double." Billie Jo Spencer: (looks up at the speaker.) “What the hell? They must have a party going on up there in strategic operation.” Scene Seven Cut to: Int. Starbase 234 Promenade – Same Day The scene opens with Shantal Arnimane browsing the promenade shops for more exotic goods. After a minute or two Chief Petty Officer Ro Taben (also known as Sparky) comes comes running up to Shantal. Ro Taben: “Boss!” (short pause.) “Hey Boss!” Shantal Arnimane: “Oy. Hey ho. Vwot's up Kiddo?” Ro Taben: “Oh just shopping. While Harry and Odd watch football.” Shantal Arnimane stops and turns her attention from the shopping toward Sparky. Ro Taben: “Although, I am unsure why it is called football. They dress like armored soldiers and carry the ball in their hands.” Shantal Arnimane: “Not much a sports gal, eh? I feel ja. Doing a spot o' shoppin' meself.” Ro Taben: “Anything catch your eye?” Shantal Arnimane: “Not really, ju?” Ro Taben: “No not really, just tried shoe shopping. But, even that was, well boring. And, that Never happens!” Shantal Arnimane: “So vwhen did new shoes loose their luster Kiddo?” The pair of women move from shop to shop idly looking at merchandise. Ro Taben: “I dont know. Ever since Mr Dunderhead and ESPN started hanging out more.” Shantal Arnimane: (glances quickly at Sparky then away again.) “He ain't payin' ju no mind anymore?” Public Address: "Captain T'Vika and Davidge, report to command conference room one on the double." Ro Taben: “He does. I mean, we are friends.” (sighs) “It's how he sees me I guess.” Shantal Arnimane: “Nothin' vwrong with dat, right? (continues her shopping activities as she speaks. Nothing seems to interest her much.) Ro Taben: (sneers as she drones sarcastically) “Oh no, that is how the regs say it has to be. And, far be it from Mr Perfect to look beyond the regs.” Shantal Arnimane: (Chuckles) “So ju plan to just hold out until his view might change?” (looks at Sparky) “Or, do ju have other options?” Ro Taben: (She shakes her head slowly in frustration) “I could smash him over the head with my tool kit.” Shantal Arnimane: “Ju could, that is always viewed as an affectionate expression. Very endearing, sexy even. Jes?” Ro Taben: (dour expression) “For a klingon. All I would get from him is a simple 'ouch' or...” (mocks his tone) “...Hey Sparks, watch the old antennae!” (sighs) “he's such a moron!” Shantal Arnimane: “Vwell maybe it time to try to bark up 'nother tree dhen. Any men of interest when ju visit port. An exotic and traveling beauty like jurself vwould get alot of attention, easy.” Ro Taben: (sighs) “Im not exactly beating them off with a stick boss.” Shantal Arnimane: (smiles at Sparky) “I'll fill ju in on a secret. I ain't either.” Ro Taben: (blinks) “Huh? You are kidding right?” Shantal Arnimane: “Nothin'. So, vwot so special 'bout him?” Ro Taben: “He just won't see me as more than a friend for some stupid reason. Even though I see him look at me, you know, that way when he thinks I'm not looking.” Shantal Arnimane: “So have ju told him? Or, encouraged him a bit?” Ro Taben: “Yes. Well sort of. I mean, how straightforward do I have to be?” Shantal Arnimane: “Vwell ju 'ave noticed he is kind think headed? jes?” Ro Taben: (sighs and says sarcastically) “One of his most endearing qualities.” Shantal Arnimane: “Until is it not.jes?” (smiles) Ro Taben: “Exactly! And, then I want to, well, punch him in the face!” Shantal Arnimane: “Jet 'ere ju are gettin' no joy out of shoe shoppin'. Has something changed between ju two?” Ro Taben: (to Shantal) “I saw how you diverted you know?” Shantal Arnimane: “Oh really?” Ro Taben: (nods) “You changed the subject on me when we were talking about you and folks chasing you.” Shantal Arnimane: “Oh. Did I now? I never knew this vwas 'bout me. Last I knew, dis is all 'bout ju kiddo.” (smiles) Ro Taben: “And, there ya go again, just saying.” Shantal Arnimane: “Jusy sayin', huh?” (said as she looks idly over more uninteresting goods) Ro Taben: “so? Yea, just saying. So?” Drags out the last word as she nudges Shantal playfully) “Who ju got?” Shantal Arnimane: “I got my sisters. And, I got ju Kiddo, and yon very demanding ship.” Ro Taben: “But, what about just you boss?” (tone is very serious) Shantal Arnimane: “Kiddo, I do not go barking up any trees. And, it is probably best no von ever tries to bark up mine.” Ro Taben: (looks down some) “I think that is a little sad. No one has your interest boss?” Shantal Arnimane: “How iz dat sad? It is not like I am alone or unloved.” Ro Taben: “It's different i guess. I mean, a partnership beyond just family. It's freeing.” Shantal Arnimane: “Things vwill vwork out for ju Kiddo, believe in that. I know I do.” Ro Taben: “I think the same for you too boss. May the prophets watch out for you too!” Shantal Arnimane: “Dat is cool, cause I need all the help I can get.” (laughs) RoTaben: “You are different you know, than your sisters?” Shantal give sparky a curious glance. Shantal Arnimane: “Hey! Just vwhen did ju start talkin' liek dat?” Ro Taben: (smiles and nods) “They say the Prophets are very mysterious in the how, why, and when they decide to help.” Scene Eight Cut to: Int Mess Hall, USS Sentinel - same day Scene opens with a small group of the Sentinels officers and crew watching a holovid of a football game between the Miami Dolphins and the Dallas Cowboys. Among the group are Thirys “Oddball” Ondenyph and Gordon “ESPN” Harrison (also known as Harry.) The group cheers as their team makes an excellent play. Thirys Ondenyph: “What a Sack!” (raises his beer to toast with Harry.) Gordon Harrison: (raises his mug to toast with Oddball) “Yep partner, life is good!” Thirys Ondenyph: “Football and beer, life is indeed good. What else is there?” The pair join the rest of the group in cheering a recovered fumble. And, the scenes fades on the utterly clues duo with Miami over. Scene Nine Int. Starbase 234 Medical Center – Same Day The scene opens with Doctor Spencer looking over Daniels's medical file, and cross references it with reports from the last mission involving the Cherubians. Billie Jo Spencer: (Billie Jo shudder as she recalls the events. Before starting a log.) “Medical Officer's log. I find it troubling that Ensign Daniels' files lists injuries associated with her last posting, the USS Cartwright. The medical report indicates that she was apparently physically assaulted, but her file lists no security report associated with the incident. I don't know how someone could be beaten on a Starfleet ship and no one winds up arrrested over the incident. That was something I should inquire about. But, for now there was more pressing business. During the incident with the Cherubians, Ensign Daniels collapsed with exhaustion and need to be cleared medically before returning to duty.” Denise Daniels: (Quietly enters sickbay and wanders slowly over to talk to Doctor Spencer.) ”I am here, Doctor.” As Daniels speaks, Doctor Spencer looks up from her computer terminal and smiles at her. She stand up and walks over towhere she is standing. Billie Jo Spencer: “Hello there. How are you feeling?” Denise Daniels: “I am in good health. I am feeling much better. And yes, sleeping much better. (smiles feebly) “was that all?” Billie Jo Spencer: (smiles) “I just need to run a few tests, it won't take long. Its good to know you are sleeping better, I take it you were having trouble sleeping?” Denise Daniels: (sighs) “Yes. “Hard to sleep after, well all of that. But, I'm sorting stuff out. It's good to have folks who, well, care.” (shudders) “It was horrible. Being able to see that, that, thing everywhere.” (shudders more) “And, not be able to tell anyone.” Billie Jo Spencer: (nod) “You suffered from both mental and physical exhaustion, which is pretty understandable given the, events.” Denise Daniels: (nods and then looks up at her) “And, how are you holding up? you got as close to them as I did.” Billie Jo Spencer: (As she scans Daniels with a medical tricorder) “Oh. I'm hanging in there. Oddly enough, I found I was no where near as traumatized by the whole thing as I would have imagined. Something about when I kicked ole' knife hands in the gut was, well, sort of empowering. I guess. I don't think it was expecting that.” Doctor Spencer looks over the results on the scan results, a momentary expression on concern flashes on her face. She looks toward Daniel masking her concern behind a polite smile. Billie Jo Spencer: (Motions toward the bed.) “Hop up here. I'll run a few quick tests.” (a brief pause as Daniels climbs up on the bed.) “Can I ask you a question?” Denise Daniels: (nods slowly) “Yes. Of course, I don't see why not.” Billie Jo Spencer: “According to the reports I read through. You seemed to have some sort of sense of the creatures presence. Or, maybe some sort of connection with them? How did that come about?” Public Address: "Captain T'Vika and Davidge, report to command conference room one on the double" Denise Daniels: (looks down and seems to pale some) “I dont know what you mean.” (she stutter some as she speaks.) Billie Jo Spencer: (looks Daniels over curiously, then smiles warmly.) “It's ok. You don't have to answer that, If it's too difficult. I'm just wondering.” (pause) “I am worried about possible neurological trauma.” The doctor looks at the readout for the scan and quickly notes some strange anomalies. Billie Jo Spencer: (Studies the readings on the screen.) “hmm.” (look up at Daniels) “Denise? You don't mind if I call you that do you?” Denise Daniels: (smiles) “No. Not at all doctor.” Billie Jo Spencer: (smiles) “Denise, would you lay back for me. I want to run some more detailed scans, including a complete neurological work up.” Denise Daniels: (Lays back on the bed) “You didn't find anything serious did you?” Billie Jo Spencer: (Taps away on the diagnostic scanner console.) “No, I'm am just being thorough and, please call me Billie Jo.” Denise Daniels: (seems to relax and smiles) “Alright Billie Jo. You would tell me if you found something bad right?” Billie Jo Spencer: “I would say something, yes.” (begins scanning.) “So tell me, what was causing you not to sleep? Was it stress? Or, maybe something more like nightmares waking you up? All are pretty common after a traumatic event.” Denise Daniels: (speaks softly) “How common are they before a traumatic event?” Billie Jo Spencer: “What? The nightmares or the sleep problems?” Denise Daniels: (sighs) “Both. I have always had trouble sleeping Billie Jo.” Billie Jo Spencer: “It depends, nightmare and other sleeping problems are actually fairly common. But, typically there is some sort of reason for it. What sort of nightmares? If you don't mind me asking.” Denise Daniels: (shifts uncomfortably) “It is not always nightmares. Just strange dreams I never could understand. Sometimes i mean, i dont know. Most folks try to lock me up when i go into this.” Billie Jo Spencer: “I promise. I won't lock you up.” Denise Daniels: “Music.” (looks back down) “I have always heard, star music.” Billie Jo Spencer: (eyes widen a that.) “Star music?” Denise Daniels: (sighs and hides her face in her hands and groans) “I knew it. Yes. Star music. It's what I used to call it when i was little.” Doctor Spencer looks over the data from the full physical and neurological scans. Ensign Daniels' bio-readings begin to fluctuate wildly as she starts speaking about this 'star music.' She is clearly upset. Billie Jo looks at the reading, they seem off. But, she can't quite figure out why. Then suddenly, for a moment, she hears slight ethereal chime like sound off in the distance. Oddly enough the experience does not seem to alarm her. She moves in closer and brushes Daniels cheek with her hand. Billie Jo Spencer: “It's ok. I am just trying to understand.” Denise Daniels: “I used to hear it all the time when I was little. In the distance, every night. Then, as i got older, it started to fade. Until, I joined Starfleet.” Billie Jo Spencer: (looks over at the readout, then back toward Daniels with some trepidation.) And, now its back?” Denise Daniels: (shudders) “After the run in with that, thing on the Cartwright. After, I was taken aboard the Sentinel I now hear as it loud as ever.” Billie Jo Spencer: (looks at Daniels and smiles) “Denise, as far as I can see you are as quite healthy and fit to return to duty. I would like to help you look into this music and your sleep problems, if you think it would help.” Denise Daniels: (smiles gratefully) “Would you Billie Jo? I just need some answers about the songs. They are so beautiful. But, also the images of the dark. The nightmares, I have them too.” Billie Jo Spencer: (Takes Daniels' hand an squeezes gently) “Of course Denise. We will sort this out together.” Denise Daniels: (smiles and nods looking a little pale and tired now) “You have no idea how good that is to hear. You don't think I'm crazy then?” Billie Jo Spencer: (shakes her head no and smiles) “No. You seem as sane as I am.” (wonders a moment at how sane that is.) “Your neurological scans indicate neuro-peptide and hormonal levels are normal, yet there is some sort of transient anomaly that I can't quite identify. What ever is going on with you I don't think it is insanity.” Denise Daniels: “You are the first to think so. Even Shantal thinks i'm a little off my rocker.” Billie Jo Spencer: (nods) “Well I'm a doctor.” (pauses) “While you are clear for duty, I do recommend you take advantage of the leave and get as much rest as you can.” Denise Daniels: (smiles) “I will do my best. This helped Billie Jo, a lot. I really appreciate this.” Billie Jo Spencer: (smiles) “You are welcome. I'm going to do some research and get back to you on this matter.” Doctor Spencer helps Daniels up from the bed. Denise Daniels: (as she gets up she smiles) “I will take your advice and get as much rest as I can on leave. Thank you again.” Billie Jo Spencer: (smiles) “You are quite welcome Denise.” Again Billie Jo gets a sense, for the briefest moment, of those ethereal chimes and a distant elegant song. The music is just far close enough to be heard. But far enough in the distance that it is not heard clearly. Then in an instant it's gone before it is truly recognized. Billie Jo watches as Daniels leaves the sickbay. As the medical complex door close behind Daniels an expression of concern forms on Doctor Spencer's face. The doctor picks up a PADD off of the console and quickly heads out of the medical bay. Scene Ten Cut to: Int. Starbase 234 Lounge – Same day. Jonathan Cameron: “What do you think of the drink?” Junn: (to Jon with a smile) “Actually, Yes. It is smooth, sweet, and very delightful. I am really enjoying it. (blinks) “I am sorry I never got your name honey?” Werner seems to be enjoying the banter between Jon and Junn. He grins when Junn calls Jon honey. Werner grabs a handful of peanuts from the bowl on the bar as he watches. Werner seems to like the Orion female named Junn. Jonathan Cameron: “Jonathan.” Junn: (offer her hand to him) “This is a human greeting yes? Hello, I am Junn.” Jonathan Cameron: (takes the hand) “What brings you here?” Junn: (firm handshake and one pump as she answers) “Oh, wait. You mean here in the bar, or the starbase?” Jonathan Cameron: “The starbase in general.” Junn: (playful pout) “Can't say hon.” Jonathan Cameron: “Can't say or won't say?” Joyaus Dalun: “Of course you can't. Don't want me finding out, do you?” Werner Winterhagen: (looks at his padd) “DAMNIT!” The Orion woman starts at Werner's sudden outburst. Werner is busy changing his dinner order once again. This time from pizza and Chinese to just a salad. Junn: “Is everything all right dear?” (to Werner.) Werner Winterhagen: “Yes ma'am just followin' orders.” Junn: (Pats Werner on the shoulder in an understandy sort of way before turning back to Jon .) “Didn't.” (she says with a sweet smile. Then, over her shoulder to Joy in a coy manner) “Where would the fun be if you were just told dear?” Werner Winterhagen: (to the barkeep) “Ain't a way to make the salads taste like pizza and Chinese food is there?” Bartender: (the little Ferengi chuckles) “Wife and daughter troubles again, I take it?” Werner Winterhagen: “And, how. The girls want one one thin' and momma the other. And, if i wanna have a happy house you know who has gotta win.” Bartender: (grins) “Silly hewmon, this is what happens when you dress them.” Werner Winterhagen: (laughsat the Ferengi) “Brother that was another fight in the house.” Werner Winterhagen: “Daughter wears too little, and the wife too much.” (laughs) Bartender: (laughs with him) “Aint that the truth no matter the culture.” Werner turns back to observe his herd of officers again. Jonathan Cameron: “Perhaps if you were less secretive Junn, you two might have a more friendly relationship.” Junn: (turns to look at Jon) “Was that an actual offer dear?” Jonathan Cameron: “More of a friendly suggestion.” Joyaus Dalun: “That's not the point of the game.” Junn: (grins impishly) “You do not like games? Either of you?” Joyaus Dalun: “I do like games. Definitely.” Jonathan Cameron: “I like games, as long as I win.” (said with a grin.) Junn: (smiles back at Joy) “Oh, I know you do dear. It is a pity we never played beyond the banter.” (pouts) “You never trusted me.” (to Jon) “How often do you win Jonathan?” Joyaus Dalun: “I can beat Him.” Junn: (giggles and sips her tea) “I would love to see that deary.” Jonathan Cameron: “More often than not.” Just when Werner thinks he's figured out whats going on. He realizes he hasn't a clue. Just munches his peanuts and watches his officers. Public Address: "Captain T'Vika and Davidge, report to command conference room one on the double" Junn: (sips her drink slowly) “Are you sure Joy? He seems very young and determined.” Joyaus Dalun: “Would be more fun to watch him fail.” Junn: “And yet, has he ever truly failed?” Joyaus Dalun: “Why not both of us?” At Joy's comment Werner does a little arm pump. Junn: (laughs sweetly) “Are you truly asking my permission for both of you to epically fail right now?” Jonathan Cameron: “There's an old Earth saying about counting chickens.” Junn: (frowns) “Who has asked anyone to count poultry?” Joyaus Dalun: “Win. Both of us win.” Junn: (chuckles) “I see.” Joyaus Dalun: (sighs loudly) “I've been out of this too long.” Bartender: (pushes a beer to Werner) “Two daughters and a wife, yes?” Werner Winterhagen: (nods) “Yes.” Bartender: (sighs) “Poor bastard. Here, this beer is on the house.” Werner Winterhagen: (smiles) “I owe ya brother.” Bartender: “I have two wives and three daughters myself. Dressed or not, they run the damn household. I control the money, only to be told where to spend it all.” Werner Winterhagen: “At one time I had a bathroom.” (laughs then sighs) Bartender: (chuckles) “The only bathroom I have access to is the one here at work.” Werner Winterhagen: (laugh) “Yup. I have to use the one at the barracks.” Werner Winterhagen: (looks at the barkeep, but motions to the group of officers) “Any idea what's going on down here with these officers?” Bartender: (shakes his head) “Not sure. It seems like old blood and guts Meranda has pulled in some rather large cruisers to augment something the 22nd is into.” Werner Winterhagen: (raises an eyebrow.) “Blood and guts No wonder she hates my nickname for her.” The chief turns back toward his officers and listens some more. Junn: (over her should with a wink to Joy) “Stop saying such things deary.” Joyaus Dalun: “My husband is the homemaker right now.” Junn: (giggles) “I was wondering when he would be mentioned . All this talk of games.” (smiles back warmly to Joy) Joyaus Dalun: “You do know that he'd only be mad about not getting to watch. We're kinda open.” Werner Winterhagen: (eyes get wide.) “Whoa! Joyaus Dalun: (eyes Werner) “What?” Werner Winterhagen: “Just love knowing more bout you captain.” Joyaus Dalun: “It's not like it's weird.” Junn: (grins at Joy after that comment about her husband, then turn her eyes toward Jon.) “Jonathan, you've gone quiet on me.” Jonathan Cameron: (shrugs) “Just thinking.” Werner Winterhagen: (grins playfully at Joy) “Never said it was.” Junn: “Well they say no one ever brings a small problem to a bar. I'm not a bad listener honey?” Joyaus Dalun: “Only if Laurel wouldn't have a problem.” Werner Winterhagen: (chuckles) “Laurel is old fashion.” Jonathan Cameron: “It's nothing really, just me being overly concerned.” Werner Winterhagen: “And, you would be fine with me watching?” Joyaus Dalun: (Laughs then shrugs) “Ha!” Junn examines Jon for several moments before speaking again. Junn: (gently to Jon) “What is her name?” Jonathan Cameron: (grins) “Alice.” Junn: “I knew it. She was the one called on the loudspeaker earlier, wasn't she?” Bartender: (slides another iced in in front of Jon) “Here is another iced tea. On the house.” Jonathan Cameron: (nods) “Thank you.” Both Jonathan and Werner enjoy their free beverages. Junn: “So? Are you just going sit there and brood over Alice?” Jonathan Cameron: “I was just curious why in the middle of our leave they would call her into strategic operations.” Joyaus Dalun: “Probably something I'm going to be hearing about soon.” Jonathan Cameron: “Oh boy.” Junn: “I doubt they are gong to shoot her Johnny.” Werner Winterhagen: (chuckles at that) Joyaus Dalun: “Yea. i doubt it. If they did I'd probably get into Piracy.” Jonathan Cameron: (laughs) “I know. It just caught me off guard.” Junn: “So tell me Jonathan.” (leans back to playfully hip bump Joy) “How long have you and this Alice been together?” Jonathan Cameron: “It's been quite some time now. I couldn't give you an exact date.” Joyaus Dalun: “Am I gonna have to conduct a marriage ceremony?” Jonathan Cameron: (grins at Joy) “We haven't had that conversation yet.” Junn: (laughs) “I wouldn't ask, unless I was trying to take you from her.” Werner Winterhagen: (gives Jon a sympathetic look) Junn: (eyes Werner some) “Pity all the really good ones are always taken.” (Werner looks to see where this good guy is standing) Werner Winterhagen: (as if on cue he taps his communicator.) “Werner to Laurel, Hey you all still shoppin'?” Laurel Orkney-Wnterhagen: (voice over communcator.) “Hello This is Dr Laurel Orkney-Wnterhagen. I am currently unavailable at the moment. So, just leave your name and time you tried to reach me and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you, Laurel out.” Werner Winterhagen: “Computer locate Dr. Orkney.” Computer: (over the communicator) “There is no Doctor Orkney on the station.” Werner Winterhagen: (looks a bit worried.) “Locate Zoey Winterhagen, and K'rika Winterhagen.” Computer: (over the communicator) “Zoey Winterhagen and K'iRika Winterhagen are currently located in the third level of the shopping gallery. Stacey's Dresses and Fine Wares.” Werner Winterhagen: (breathes a sigh of relief) Joyaus Dalun: “Well, I can't really object to it since i did it myself.” Junn: (smiles to them both) “Married and possibly married. Such a night. And, such stress.” Jonathan Cameron: (smiles) “She's worth it, though.” Joyaus Dalun: “I'm still a swinger.” Junn: (pouts to Joy) And, yet you never trusted me.” Joyaus Dalun: “Catch me in a bit. And, I might.” Werner Winterhagen: (laughs) Bartender: (Hands Werner his salad order.) “Your dinner order, Chief.” Werner Winterhagen: (takes the salads) “Thanks brother.” Junn: (winks to Werner and in a singsong voice) “It's not easy being green.” Werner Winterhagen: “Don't I know it purtty lady.” Junn: (to Jon) “Does she feel the same?” Jonathan Cameron: “I hope so.” Junn: (smiles) “Well I am sure she feels the same. Although you need to let her know how you feel. Of course if she breaks your heart dear, I'll do her in.” Jonathan Cameron: (chuckles) “You certainly are persistent.” Junn: “Why who me? persistant? what ever do you mean Jonathan?” As werner turns to leave with his food order his PADD chirps with a message indicator. Werner Winterhagen: “Hmmmm” (pulls the PADD from his bet and looks at it.) Chief Winterhagen places his salad order down on the counter again and and views the message. An image appears of the dress chosen. It was sent by Zoey Winterhagen.. It appears from the image tht she may have snapped it covertly. Werner's eyes get wide as he zooms in on the image. Werner Winterhagen: “Oh, hell no!” (he shouts angrily) Bartender: (jumps almost spilling the drink he is carrying because of Werner's outburst) “Poor man has been under fire all night.” Junn: (looks over to Werner) “Trouble in paradise?” Werner Winterhagen: “She is not gonna wear that” Billie Jo enters the lounge and approaches the bar passing Werner as he grabs his salads and rushes out of the lounge. Doctor Spencer appears preoccupied with the contents of the PADD she is reading and failes to notice Werner. She bellies up to the bar. Billie Jo Spencer: (to the bartender) “Altair water please.” Bartender: (smiles) “Sure sweetheart, one Altair water, coming up.” As the bartender slide the drink to her, she thanks him and wanders over to a table in the corner and sits down. Werner Winterhagen: (mutters as he leaves) “Over my dead body, no little girl of mine is gonna wear a dress like that.” Laurel Orkney-Winterhagen: (message to Werner's PADD.) “Dress bought, very conservative. Heading home. Bring food dear. love-your girls.” Jonathan Cameron: (shakes his head) “You know what I mean.” Junn: (smiles at Jon) “I knew I lost you the moment you spoke dear. But, I have enjoyed our talk.” Jonathan Cameron: “As have I.” Junn: (grins) “Trust me dear. I am harmless.” Jonathan Cameron: “The captain seemed to think otherwise.” Junn: “She just doesn't trust me. She had her chance with me once. But, then went and got herself married.” (grins) “I cant have any of that. A girl has to have her standards.” Jonathan Cameron: (shrugs) “She seems to be happy with her choice.” Junn: (laughs warmly) “And, good for her. I am happy for her. I never sought your skipper any harm, deary.” Jonathan Cameron: (nods) “Fair enough. Though your refusal to disclose the reason for your presence here does intrigue me.” Junn: (laughs) “I didn't have a chance too. A lot was happening at once. Werner sort of lost it behind me. Joy was hitting on me. Mister Asada was swelling with his own self image and you were being all broody.” Jonathan Cameron: “Broody? I feel that's rather harsh.” Junn: (chuckles and touches his forearm gently) “I am teasing.” Jonathan Cameron: (smirks) “So, what exactly are you doing here?” Junn: (grins impishly) “I came in for a drink and made a friend.” Jonathan Cameron: (smiles) “Seems like a successful night.” Junn: “For me it was. And, I am here on the star base by request of our common employer Jonathan and if anyone asks me other than you I will deny it.” Jonathan Cameron: “I see.” Junn: (chuckles) “The most honest I have been tonight. Apart from the iced tea and he does not believe me.” (smiles) “You are a hoot and a half Jonathan.” Jonathan Cameron: (grins) “I believe you. But, I also believe there is a lot more to the story than that.” Junn: (smirks) “Of course there is. But, I would be pretty lousy at what I do if I told you everything on our first meeting over drinks.” Jonathan Cameron: “I thought I was more charming than that.” Junn: (reaches out to gingerly curl her slender fingers just under his chin and gaze into his eyes) “Oh dear you so are. I could spent days in just those eyes of your alone. But. Alas, it is not meant to be.” (smiles a little sadly to him seeming a little weary now) Jonathan Cameron: “Smart girl.” Junn: (grins her wolfish manner returning) “Clever boy.” Junn: (returns to her drink) “We are both oh so smart. And, oh so clever.” Jonathan Cameron: (picks up his drink) “Starfleet's finest.” Junn: (toasts with him) “Here is to those like us Dear. And, to those no longer here we hold dear.” Jonathan Cameron: (nods and drinks his tea) Junn: (smiles wistlfully) “Thank you for the game Jonathan. And, for not treating me entirely as the others do.” Jonathan Cameron: “You are welcome. I try to come into relationships with an open mind.” Junn: “It is a rare thing. Especially these days. It was nice to just be me. If only for a short while.” Jonathan Cameron: “Why the facade?” Junn: “Let's just say. (pauses as she downs the rest of her drink, her look just for a moment a haunted one) “it is for redemption.” (turns and gently hugs him) “Good Night Jonathan.” (she tenses slight as her com buzzes and she sighs and steps back) Jonathan Cameron: “Good night.” Junn: “Good Night.” (waves not looking back as she she studies her PADD's mesage all buisness now) Doctor Spencer seems lost in thought as she sips her drink and reads her PADD. After a few minutes of this she types a quick message to Doctor Amanda Hathaway, asking for a consult. Amanda Hathaway: (text answer) “Of course I am available. How serious is it Billie Jo?” Billie Jo Spencer: (types out a response, quickly) “Not sure. Uncertain what I am dealing with.” Amanda Hathaway: (text answer) “Infectious? Or Emotionally debilitating?” Billie Jo Spencer: (types out a response, quickly) “Doesn't appear to be infectious, but it is emotionally debilitating.” Amanda Hathaway: (text answer) “Very well. Is it mission based PTSD?” Billie Jo Spencer: (typed response) “I'm looking for advice on how to proceed. It doesn't seem to fit any type of classical mental or emotional illness. I should show you the diagnostic scans.” Amanda Hathaway: (text response) “Sure please do. This ambassador is droning on and on. I am lost on the security stuff and need a brain tease.” As she transmits the scans from Ensign Daniels earlier, she sips on her Altair water. After tranmitting the data she took another sip of her water and then stood up, leaving the half empty glass on the table and walked out of the lounge. Meanwhile across the bar Jonathan Cameron's comm badge activates. Alice Walker: (over the communicator) “Alice to angel Boy!” Jonathan Cameron: (taps his badge) “Cameron here.” Alice Walker: (over the communicator) “Sorry got tied up in meetings Hon. How does a late supper and drinks sound? Okay?” Jonathan Cameron: “Yeah I heard them call you in over the PA. Everything alright?” Alice Walker: (over communicator chuckling) “Actually? Yeah. We might have caught a break on this one. How do you feel about beaches?” Jonathan Cameron: “Well, I grew up fairly close to them, so I would say I feel comfortable.” Alice Walker: (over communicator chuckling) “Good cause from what I hear they are this sector's version of Risa good. Anyways I need to get back for now, see ya soon babe!” Jonathan Cameron: “See ya soon.” Scene Eleven Cut to: Int. Starbase 234 Medical Center – Same Day Doctor Spencer walks into the medical complex and heads over to the office she has been using and takes a seat. She appears worn out from a long day. She yawn and leans back in the chair, closing her eyes. After a few minutes she seem close to drifting off to sleep, only to be rudely awakened by her communicator. Amanda Hathaway: (over the communicator) “Billie Jo? It's Amanda. Are you there?” Billie Jo Spencer: (Jumps up with a start.) “Yes. Here. Hello.” Amanda Hathaway: (over the communicator.) “Where did you get these scans? The data you sent to me?” Billie Jo Spencer: “They are diagnostic scans from a patient of mine.” Amanda Hathaway: (over the communicator) “Billie Jo. Lock down the files until I get back to you. Promise me you won't consult anyone beyond me on this patient.” Billie Jo Spencer: (Feels a cold chill run down her spine.) “Ok. I'll wait to speak with you.” Amanda Hathaway: (over the communicator) “Someone red flagged it but aren't sure what it is. Just., Ill get back to you Hon. I promise.” Doctor Spencer looks nervous as the comm link is closed. She begins transfering the data from the PADD to a data chip. Then removes the chip from the PADD and erases the data on the PADD. She looks around the room as she places the data chip in her jacket pocket. Occasionally some of the staff glance in her direction, then just as quickly they turn their attentions back to their work. Billie Jo sighs as she gets up and heads out of the medical bay. As she heads out the door Junn passes her on the way end. Junn nods to Spencer as they pass. Junn: “Doctor.” Billie Jo Spencer: (Nods to the Orion, whom she remember from the lounge talking to Jon.) “Hello.” Junn seems to go right to the area of offices where Bilie Jo just left and vanishes around the corner. Billie Jo heads out of the medical bay and toward the nearest turbolift. Billie Jo Spencer: (steps on the lift.) ”Transporter room, please.” Before the doors close a man dart onto the lift. He is a big and burly security officer. Doctor Spencer stares at the officer, but says nothing. Security Officer: “Transporter room.” The pair ride the lift to the transporter room. After reaching the lifts assigned destination she allows the security officer to exit first and then climbs off and quickly makes her way to the transporter. The officer ahead of her steps on the transporter pad. Security Officer: “One to beam to the USS Cunningham.” Transporter Chief: “Yes, sir. Have a pleasant night sir.” Billie Jo Spencer: (After the man is beamed away, she climbs onto the transporter pad.) “One to beam over to the USS Sentinel please.” Transporter Chief: (nods) “Of course doctor. Have a good night.” Billie Jo Spencer: (nods politely.) “Good night.” With that the chief energizes the transporter and she dematerializes. Fade Out: The End Category:USS Sentinel Episodes